The popularity of social networking via online networking sites is ever increasing. One traditional technique that may be utilized to provide social networking involves publishing information (e.g., pictures, videos, text, discussion, and so forth) for a social group within webpages that are accessible over a public network, e.g. the Internet.
However, this traditional approach to social networking includes inherent privacy risks due the online publishing of group and/or user information. Further, accessing a traditional social networking site may involve a user navigating to the site, signing up for an account, and entering login information each time access is desired. As such, it may be quite inconvenient for a user to access information from a traditional social networking site. Therefore, the privacy risks and inconvenience associated with traditional social networking sites may act as barriers for some users.